


Motocross

by xHaruka17x



Series: High School & College Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha Sam. twink Castiel, Bela Talbot - Freeform, Benny Lafitte - Freeform, Beta Balthazar, Biker Dean, Bottom Castiel, Cheating Castiel, College AU, Lisa Braeden. - Freeform, MotorPunk!Dean, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Castiel, Omega Gabriel, Top Dean, alpha/beta/omega, and Balthazar is an ass, meg masters - Freeform, ruby - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:56:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4457393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHaruka17x/pseuds/xHaruka17x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU College with an Omega in an unhappy situation with a mix of Motocross with Dean and Sam with colored hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motocross

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy and please read & give me feedback!
> 
> Stand alone work.
> 
> A very huge thank you to Chelsey Furedi for the amazing art work of Punk DEAN!!!!  
> Check out her page! http://cheriiart.tumblr.com/

  


  
  
Castiel wasn’t listening to the Professor’s lecture on Biochemical signatures. He was too busy doodling on his notebook, his mind rewinding last night’s fight with Balthazar.  
  
He just couldn’t seem to understand he wasn’t a sexual person and being pressured into sex wasn’t helping. Cas wasn’t a virgin by any means but he just didn’t’ feel sexual lately, he wasn’t a super needy Omega and Balthazar would have to respect that.  
  
An eraser hit him in the head.  
  
“Earth to Cassie. What’s up with you?” His best friend since high school Gabriel asked quietly as the Professor dragged on with his lecture.  
  
Gabriel and Castiel had decided to go to the same college and luckily enough they had both gotten in. Castiel wanted to be an Entomologist (saving the Bees was important) as well as a Botanist (he loved flowers), while Gabriel wanted to be a Director and make Documentaries.  
  
“We had another fight…” Castiel whispered back making Gabriel sigh.  
  
“I really don’t know how or why you put up with him. I still can’t believe Meg is getting married in six months! Are you still bringing him to the wedding?”  
  
“Yes of course. I told him and he wants to go and make an ‘appearance’” Castiel said with air quotations.  
  
“I bet” Gabriel rolled his eyes.  
  
They were dismissed and as Gabriel looked at the door he sighed and looked back at Castiel. “Balthazar’s fan club is on the prowl”  
  
“Great just what I needed” Castiel growled as the bell rang.  
  
“See you at work” Gabriel said, running out of the class room. They both worked at a bakery a few blocks away.  
  
As Castiel made his way out of the class room, he was cornered by Ruby and her friends. She was obsessed with his Beta fiancée. Balthazar was wealthy and was a Baseball player which gave him a fan base, like Ruby.  
  
“Ruby, what can I do for you?” The Omega said, clearly annoyed.  
  
“You can explain why Balthazar is in such a bad mood today” She demanded.  
  
“It’s honestly none of your business” Castiel answered and walked away.  
  
  


**#####**

 

Castiel ran out of his apartment. He lived a few blocks from school and work but today he was running late.

He ran across the street and into the park to save time and ran across the older part of the park. Just as he made it down a small mount he was pushed and fell into a deep hole, yelping as he fell. The hole was at least 7ft deep and 4ft wide.

“Oops, Cassie did you fall?” He heard Ruby’s voice snickering along with others. He looked up to find her and her friends looking down at him.

Suddenly a man’s voice was yelling at them.

Balthazar? Castiel thought happily as he saw Ruby and crew leave.

Then someone was looking down at him.

“Hey, are you ok?”

Not Balthazar. He couldn’t make out the man’s face because of the sun behind him.

“Um, yeah” He answered, feeling nothing broken.

“Here, grab my hand” The man said. He had a southern deep smooth voice that sent shivers down Castiel’s back.

He took his offered hand and he grabbed a hold of him. The man was very strong, obviously an Alpha and Castiel wasn’t sure how to feel about that. He had him almost all out when Castiel tripped and they fell forward with Castiel landing on his rescuer.

“You ok?” The man asked again after they hadn’t moved for a few moments.

Castiel lifted his head from the man’s chest and looked down at who had saved him.

He found himself staring into two emerald green eyes, wild blond hair with blue highlights. He also had three piercings in each ear, a lip piercing and his freckled dusted nose had a stud diamond piercing. The strong smell of Alpha hit him then.

“Oh! I’m sorry” Castiel said realizing he had been staring and quickly removed himself from the handsome man. The Alpha stood as well.

He was tall, at least 6ft 2nches. He sported goggles on his head, wore a t-shirt that read ‘Deftones’ with skulls and other designs of art on it, with cut up jeans and three hanging chains on his left side and wore work boots. He also had on fingerless gloves and Castiel could see his two arms had tattooed sleeves.

“Thank you so much for helping me”

The Alpha took a sniff and smiled wolfishly. Omega. “I’m Dean Winchester” He said taking a step towards Castiel. The Omega smelled so good and was so pretty Dean couldn’t help himself.

“Castiel Novak” Castiel actually blushed. That had never happened before.

Dean eyed him. Midnight blue eyes, much shorter then himself, dark unruly hair and plush pink lips. He wore a white blouse that was now slightly dirty from the fall with form fitting black jeans and baby pink sneakers.

“Were those girls’ friends of yours?”

“No, um but I am late, I’m on my way to work. Thanks again for helping me out”

“No problem”

“Bye” Castiel all but bolted from the Alpha, he smelled way too enticing and he could feel his slick drip out.

Dean smirked as he watched Castiel go.

 

**#####**

 

“Clarence you are late!” Meg barked. Castiel rolled his eyes at the annoying nickname and walked passed her to grab an apron.

“I know, I’m sorry. I fell in a hole in the park, this guy helped me out and…”

“Are you ok?” She asked as Gabriel brought him water.

“I’m alright yes”

Gabriel and Castiel had also met Meg in high school. The first year of college Meg had announced she was dropping out. She had met an Alpha named Benny during the summer and they were mated and she wanted pups. The kicker was that Benny owned a few bakeries like this one and had agreed to give them jobs and Meg was the manager. They were getting married in a few months and Meg was already with pup.

“Ok well, take it easy, today should be slow anyway” Meg waddled away.

Castiel watched her go and it reaffirmed how he felt. He didn’t want pups with Balthazar. A Beta could get an Omega pregnant, it was a common thing, and especially since Alphas were mostly rare for the last decade. He had met a few here and there, but none had stood out to him and most were much older.

“It was Ruby again wasn’t it?’ Gabriel asked.

“Yeah…” That Omega was so obsessed with Balthazar it was just crazy. It wasn’t the first time she and her friends had attacked him in some way or fashion.

“So who’s the guy that saved you? Anyone I know?”

“Doubt it” Castiel replied as he started on a cake order.

 

**#####**

 

**A week Later**

Castiel had fallen asleep against Balthazar while they had been cuddling watching a movie.

Balthazar was a good looking Beta. Was about the same height as Castiel, clear blue eyes with blonde hair. He was from England and was top in his class to be a 3rd generation entrepreneur. He was born of money and tended to be snobby, but of course Castiel’s parents loved him while his parents tolerated Castiel.

He woke up slowly, stretching and pushing his bangs from his face. He realized he was still on the sofa only Balthazar was gone.

The living room lights were on dim and the TV was turned off.

As he stood he could hear someone talking quietly. He followed the sound to Balthazar’s room, he was sitting on his bed talking on the phone.

“Balthazar?” Castiel said as he walked into the bedroom.

The blonde turn quickly towards him, said “I gotta go” into the phone and hung up.

“Cassie, did I wake you?” He asked making his way over to him.

“No, I woke up and you were gone” He answered as Balthazar hugged him.

“I’m sorry. I have to go out for a while, so I’ll take you home” Balthazar told him, leaving Castiel standing there as he started to dress.

“Where are you going? It’s almost midnight” He asked, watching the Beta grab his wallet and keys.

“Castiel don’t question me” He hated this act of his like he was an Alpha. He would try and order Castiel around as if it would work. Castiel wasn’t a needy and whinny Omega that liked to be ordered around.

The car ride was silent. It was the fifth time in a month he did this, just go out with no reason given like he was to simply accept it and when Castiel would question, the Beta would just be angry.

Balthazar pulled up at his apartment complex and stopped, not bothering to put the car in park while Castiel got out of the car.

Balthazar sped away as Castiel watched his tail lights disappear.

 

**#####**

 

**Saturday**

“Oh we haven’t had a shopping day in forever! Mall here we come!” Gabriel said as he and Castiel walked down the street. The short brunette was dancing around making Castiel laugh at him as they almost reached the bus stop.

Castiel was walking backwards videotaping Gabriel on his phone.

“Cassie look out!” Gabriel yelled, but it was too late.

Castiel bumped into someone and was falling and suddenly caught by strong arms.

“I’m gonna start thinking you like falling on me” That voice…

Castiel looked up to find himself in Dean Winchester’s arms once again. The Omega blushed.

Dean stood him up gently and eyed him hungrily. The dark hair and sky blue eyes looking up at him so awed he wanted to kiss the parted pink lips. Dean let his scent hit him and the Omega mewled.

“Hello Dean” He said shyly, the faint blush on his cheeks made Dean smirk.

The Alpha was wearing a black wife beater, showing off two tattooed sleeved muscular arms as well as tattooed chest and neck. Wore torn jeans with the same three chains he had last time and checkered vans sneakers. His hair was dyed blue and in Mohawk style and had clear glasses on his nose.

“You know him?” Gabriel asked stepping behind Castiel.

“Oh! Um, Dean this is my best friend Gabriel”

“Nice to meet you Gabe”

“You too Dean-o”

Gabriel was adorable. Short with brown hair and honey eyes. Omega.

“Dean is the one that got me out of that hole in the park” Castiel explained to Gabe.

“I see” Was the short Omega’s reply, smirking ear to ear.

“So where are you two pretty Omegas off to?” Dean asked.

“To the Mall, shopping day!” Gabriel answered, keeping an eye on Castiel who was watching the Alpha in a daze.

Dean smiled wolfishly. “Sounds good” He said, just as a heavy horn sounded. A black 1967 Chevy impala pulled up behind him. “I gotta go” He said, winking at Castiel. Then he was in the car and gone.

“Wow. So that’s your rescuer huh?” Gabriel said as they continued on their way to the bus stop.

Castiel simply smiled.

 

**#####**

 

“Baltha-“  
  
Just as Castiel walked into his fiancée’s apartment, he was grabbed by the wrist, pulled into the bedroom and shoved onto the bed.

“Balthazar!” He yelped as the Beta placed himself over him, holding his hands down. “What are you doing?”

“Stop fighting me! You haven’t let me touch you in weeks! Open your legs Omega” He said kissing his mouth harshly.

Castiel fought against him, getting his right hand free and slapped the Beta.

“I’m sorry… I’m sorry I’m just frustrated luv and I want you” Castiel wasn’t going to lie, he truly thought Balthazar was going to force himself on him and that scared him.

Balthazar was kissing his neck and suddenly all Castiel could think of were Dean’s green eyes.

 

**#####**

 

Castiel was decorating a wedding cake when Gabriel burst through the door.

“Cassie!”

“What!”

“Guess where you and I are going Friday night”

“Where?” Castiel asked still mostly concentrating on the cake.

“Garfield’s!”

“That new club?”

“Yes! I won tickets. It’s supposed to be a big event night with benefits and sponsors.”

“This Friday? I think Balthazar wanted to go out”

“Oh come on, it’s one night! You guys can reschedule, this you can’t!” Gabriel said showing him the tickets.

Castiel bit his lip. “Ok” and Gabriel hugged him.

 

**#####**

 

Castiel was just walking out of class when Balthazar surprised him with flowers. The bouquet was just random flowers.

“Oh Balthazar, thank you”

“They are ‘I’m sorry’ flowers. I have to cancel our date Friday. Adam and the boys want to have a guy’s night” The Beta told him as he walked him to his next class.

Just as Castiel looked up he could have sworn he saw a blue Mohawk turn the corner.

“Oh its ok, Gabriel wanted to hang out anyway”

“Perfect” Balthazar kissed him and ran off.

**#**

Balthazar took out his phone and dialed.

“Yeah?”

“Adam, it’s me. Listen if Cassie asks, I’ll be with you Friday night”

“No problem”

 

**#####**

 

**Friday Night**

“How do I look?” Gabriel asked turning around so Castiel could judge. He wore leather pants and a black V-neck shirt covered in rhinestones.

“Good? I’m not exactly an expert” Gabriel rolled his eyes.

“Well you look hot Cassie”

Castiel had gone with Gabriel’s advice and wore very tight black pants with a short sleeved baby pink t-shirt with a guitar on it.

They arrived at Garfield’s and once inside the packed place, it was amazing. It had two floors, five bars and three private VIP areas with three different dance floors and one stage for main performances.

Benefit banners hug everywhere. Lights of various colors and mirrors covered the walls making the place look even bigger.

A rock band was currently performing on the stage.

“This is incredible” Castiel murmured as Gabriel led him by the hand through the sea of people. With the tickets Gabriel had won, they were shown upstairs into their own private VIP with three comfy sofas and two different bottles of liquor, Grey Goose Vodka and Blue Label Whiskey.

Gabriel opened the Vodka and made them each a drink.

“This is amazing”

“Hell yeah! Let’s go dance” Gabriel said.

They made their way to the dance floor and within minutes, two men came up and started to dance with them. Gabriel grabbed Castiel and moved across the dance floor, away from the two men.

But the men followed and this time one tried groping Castiel.

“Excuse us” Castiel and Gabriel turned to find Dean and a tall friend placing themselves between them and the men. Dean bared teeth and the two men ‘Betas’ scurried away.

“Dean” Castiel said surprised. Dean turned to face them.

“Cas, Gabe, this is my brother Sam” He said gesturing to the giant next to him.

Sam was about two inches taller than Dean, had long hair that reached his jaw and was dyed green, blue and purple. He had hazel eyes and was dressed in black jeans, sneakers with skulls on them and a black t-shirt that hugged his muscular chest. Sam’s nose was pierced with a hoop and had two stud diamonds in each ear.

“Hi” He said.

“Hello” Gabriel said, eyeing the Alpha. Castiel could tell he was interested. “Would you buy me a drink?” Sam smiled and took Gabriel’s hand, leading the way to the bar.

Dean smiled as he watched his brother and the short Omega disappear in the crowd.

Dean signaled for Castiel to follow him towards the wall, close to a hallway for entry to the stairs.

“At least here we don’t have to yell to hear each other.” Dean said and eyed Castiel. “You look beautiful Omega”

Castiel shivered at his words. An Alpha’s tone had ridiculous effects of Omegas, he knew that, but feeling it was not what he had expected. “Thank you, you look very handsome yourself”

Dean beamed at him, blinding him momentarily. He wore ripped at the knees jeans with his chains, black work boots, a black and white faded looking striped t-shirt under a black blazer. On his left ear he noticed he had switched out a hoop earring for a hanging silver cross one.

“Well thank you sweetheart. So what are you guys doing here?”

“Gabriel won tickets”

Dean nodded, his bright green eyes appreciating Castiel, which made the Omega blush.

“What about you?”

“I’m here with FMX Benefits”

Castiel lifted a questioning brow, making Dean bite his lip at how adorable the gesture was.

“Like Big X, X-Games and Red Bull X-Fighters” Castiel looked at him blankly. Dean laughed. “They are Freestyle Motocross sponsors”

“You mean those guys that jump in the air with motorcycles and do tricks?”

“Yeah”

“You do that?”

“Yup, my brother too”

Suddenly someone bumped into Castiel, pushing him hard against Dean, who easily caught him.

“You’re always saving me” Castiel said feeling very self-conscious. Dean’s scent was strong and alluring. He smiled down at him and helped him up.

“Hey, you think you can return the favor and save me?” Dean asked, but he wasn’t looking at Castiel, he was looking behind him.

“Huh?” Castiel had no time to reply as Dean held him against him. Castiel couldn’t help but touch Dean’s firm chest under his hand.

“Dean! There you are, I’ve been looking all over for you!” A blonde girl wailed. She was accompanied by two other Omegas.

“Johanna, I told you to leave me alone” Dean growled.

Castiel just watched as Johanna suddenly set her attention on him. “And just who the hell are you??” She demanded.

“This is Cas, my Omega” Dean said, tightening his hold on Castiel, while the Omega practically melted against him. Castiel felt content and safe in Dean’s arms, the Alpha’s scent was luring him and he could feel his slick start to leak.

This had never ever happened before.

“Ha! Nice try. He’s not your type, too ugly. I don’t believe you” The blonde said.

Castiel hissed at her. How dare she call him ugly. Dean’s hand was suddenly caressing Castiel’s cheek making him look up into the green eyes. “Don’t pay attention to her, you’re beautiful” And Dean kissed him.

The kiss was gentle but urgent. Dean deepened the kiss slowly, penetrating Castiel’s soft sweet mouth with his tongue.

Suddenly everything and everyone around them disappeared. Castiel could only think, feel and smell Dean Winchester. His mouth on his, his arms wrapped around his waist and a hand in his hair. Castiel felt dizzy and held on to Dean’s shoulders, he had never felt anything like this, hot and wanting more as his body responded strongly to Dean’s.

Dean couldn’t help himself, the Omega smelled and felt too right and was so eager for him, he growled against him.

Neither noticed Johanna and her friends had left in a huff.

After a few moments, Dean reluctantly pulled away and looked down into lust blown blue eyes. He smirked and rubbed a thumb over Castiel’s kiss swollen lips. “Thank you for saving me”

Castiel blushed and averted his eyes. “Would you like a drink?” Castiel asked. Dean nodded and followed him to the VIP he shared with Gabriel, finding Sam and Gabriel making out on one of the sofas.

They passed by them without interruption and made a bee line for the furthest sofa. They sat down and Dean opened the Blue Label Whiskey. After two shots Dean turned and caressed Castiel’s face.

“Can I kiss you again?” Castiel could only nod as Dean sealed his lips with his. His hands in Castiel’s hair, Dean kissed him slowly, mapping out every inch of the Omega’s mouth, making him moan.

Castiel found himself being softly pushed back and Dean was over him then. The Alpha was gentle, kissing his lips, his jaw and just below his ear, sending tremors throughout his body. Dean’s hand slipped under his shirt and his thumb caressed a nipple, making the Omega mewl and arch into the touch.

Castiel wanted more and that thought scared him, he had never felt anything close to this with Balthazar or anyone else. He also had never been intimate with an Alpha before and his wolf was on fire, mewling and needing more.

Dean’s hand traveled across his stomach sending trills of butterflies inside of Castiel stomach, then the hand was on his hip, gripping him.

“Dean wait” He managed and Dean stopped, looking down at him.

“I’m sorry. You just smell so delicious sweetheart” Dean said kissing at his neck again.

Dean was wild, sexy and dangerous and Castiel wanted him so badly it scared him.

“Dean?” Emerald green eyes looked up at him, crazy spiky blond, black and blue hair, his piercings and the Alpha scent was out of this world. Castiel couldn’t stop himself and kissed Dean again, hard and demanding.

Dean sat back and pulled Castiel to straddle him. Dean could smell his slick. They grinded against each other, nipping and kissing as Castiel let his hands roam over Dean’s chest.

“I wanna fuck you till you can’t move” The Alpha growled, slick pooled out of Castiel, making him mewl as Dean held his hips down making him feel his hardness.

“Not here…” Castiel managed as Dean licked at his neck. Dean suddenly stood with him wrapped around his waist. They kissed for a moment till Dean put him down and grabbed his hand to follow him.

Dean guided him to the back of the club and found himself standing in front of elevators. On their way, Castiel had vaguely noticed Gabriel and Sam were gone.

They got on the elevator and Dean had him against the wall as soon as the doors closed.

“Dean” His t-shirt was half up as Dean’s hands caressed his nipples.

They stopped at the 7th floor and Dean pulled him off the elevator. The Alpha opened his hotel room and without leaving his lips, removed his jacket.

Clothes laid discarded across the floor, leaving Castiel nude and whining as Dean suddenly put the brakes on.

“Kneel on the floor and bend over the bed” Holy shit, that was an Alpha order and Castiel found himself moving faster than he thought he could. His whole body was humming from the order. Dean’s Alpha tone was deep and calm with his southern brawl caressing it, making Castiel turn to goo.

“So pretty like this. Spread your legs, I wanna see that wet hole of yours” Castiel mewled. He had never felt so exposed and loved it.

He felt Dean come near him and then Dean’s hands were spreading his cheeks. “So wet and needy, look at that pretty hole” One of his hands caressed the Omega’s back, loving the shivers going through the willing body. His hand then slid down to Castiel’s ass and two fingers slid between his cheeks and slowly into his wet hole. Castiel bucked and moaned, wanting more. “Stay still or I’ll stop” Castiel whined but lowered his head onto the bed and stayed still and Dean started to fuck him with his fingers.

“I want to hear those pretty little noises Omega” Castiel lifted his head from the mattress and openly moaned, unable to go against the Alpha’s wants. “Gonna make you cum on my fingers alone” And Dean started to fuck him with his fingers, vibrating them inside of him, hitting Castiel’s prostate, making him scream. “Cum” Dean ordered and Castiel exploded all over the side of the bed.

The Omega was visibly shaking, never having experienced a climax so intense and just from fingers.

“Do you want more little Omega? Do you want this Alpha to continue?” Dean’s voice against his ear and breath caressed his cheek. He could smell the strong aroused scent of the Alpha, it made him mewl. “You smell that? That’s what you do to me” The sudden power Castiel felt as Dean told him this gave him a wave of energy.

“More Alpha”

“Get on the bed, face down and legs together”

Castiel obeyed.

“Remember I wanna hear you”

“Yes Alpha” Dean looked at his lover, massaging that perfect Omega ass. Castiel was loving every second.

Dean laid over him, slowly pushing himself into his tight hole and pulled back out. Castiel gripped the sheets as Dean rammed his cock back inside his hole and set a punishing pace. A few thrusts in and Castiel was screaming himself hoarse through his own orgasm. Dean roared as his rhythm became erratic as he frantically chased his own orgasm.

“Do you want this knot Omega?”

Castiel could feel Dean’s knot slamming against his rim. “Yes Alpha” Dean hammered his cock into Castiel pushing his knot passed his rim while the Omega pushed back with every thrust.

“So good for me”

“Alpha!” Castiel came a third time as Dean’s knot hit his prostate and stayed there till Dean pushed down and locked them in place.

He came deep into the Omega, nipping at Castiel’s neck and jaw. The Omega passed out.

 

**#####**

 

Castiel woke up with a start. He was wrapped in someone’s arms and he felt safe and so tired.

“Morning sweetheart”

Dean. He had slept with the Alpha whose tattooed arms were caressing him now, a hand on his left nipple while the other traveled to his hip. He could already feel his slick dripping out of him.

“I wanna bury my face in your slick Omega” Castiel moaned at the thought. He had no control of himself with the Alpha. “Hands and Knees” Castiel did as told with Dean’s assistance. “You are so adorable all sleepy” Dean told him, kissing him.

Dean’s hands roamed over his back, ass and thighs. Then the Alpha’s tongue licked over his hole. Now that was a new experience for him, no one had ever licked him open before.

He was moaning loudly and pushing back against the Alpha. “Yeah baby, show me how much you want this, fuck yourself on my tongue Omega”

Castiel reached back and gripped Dean’s hair tightly as he pulled at him as he pushed back, fucking himself senseless as he came just from the Alpha’s tongue all over the bed. He fell forward as he screamed Dean’s name.

“So good baby” Dean was kissing and licking him all over his ass, back and making his way up to his neck. He flipped Castiel over and kissed him filthy.

“So beautiful” Dean cooed as he grinded down to make the Omega feel his hardness.

“Alpha”

“It’s not gonna suck itself Omega” The thought of sucking the Alpha made his cheeks flush and his hole pulse a new.

“Yes Alpha”

Dean laid on his back and watched as Castiel’s pink lips wrapped around his cock and started bopping his head up and down. “Fuck baby….um… just like that”

Castiel had never enjoyed this till now. The Alpha was massive and he tried his best to fit as much of him into his mouth, twirling the head and licking the underside.

“Open your mouth” Dean said as he pulled him off and pumped his own cock, coming all over Castiel’s open mouth. “Fuck….” Castiel swallowed every drop and Dean pulled him up over him and kissed him.

 

**#####**

 

When Castiel woke up again, it was to Dean coming out of the shower. The Alpha was a stunning sight, all defined muscles and freckled skin beautifully decorated with tattoos and piercings.

“Hey beautiful” Dean smiled at the suddenly shy Omega wrapped up in the sheets on the bed.

“Hello Dean.”

“Do you want to take a shower?”

“Yes, I’d like that”

As Castiel stood from the bed, Dean smacked his behind playfully and winked at him.

As the warm water ran over his skin, he suddenly felt upset he was washing away the traces of Dean. He didn’t know how to describe how he felt around the Alpha but he knew he wanted to see him again, this couldn’t be it.

A he washed his body he closed his eyes and remembered every single touch Dean had placed on his skin.

When he was done, he found Dean shirtless and in shorts watching TV.

“Hey” The Alpha smiled at him.

“Hey”

Castiel was feeling bold and kneel on the bed and started to caress Dean’s shoulders, needing to touch him. This also gave him a chance to study Dean’s many tattoos, they were vibrant and well detailed.

“Tell me about your tattoos” Castiel asked as he looked at Dean’s back.

His back was covered in an intricate tribal design, lining down his spine.

  


  


Each arm was sleeves of colorful tattoos. He had a music theme on the left arm and Star Wars theme on the right arm, both arms completely filled with small and big tattoos for both themes.

Castiel stepped off the bed and strapped Dean’s legs to look at his chest. A tribal dragon was across it with stars and music notes, a guitar and a pistol with the name ‘Winchester’ in a banner style was over the top of his abs, while on the left side of his neck was a tribal design for Aquarius.

Dean caressed his face. “Nothing much to tell, I liked them. Love Music, Star Wars is awesome and the tribal looks badass"

Castiel smiled. "What do you study?"

"I studied Art the first three years, now its Engineering.”

“Big difference” Dean nodded.

“What about you?” Dean asked and kissed him.

“I study Entomology and Botany”

Dean smiled. “Bee lover huh?” Castiel looked at him shocked. “I think you forgot you have a cute little Bee tattoo on your back”

He had forgotten, he had gotten it when he was 18. It was the size of a quarter on his right lower back almost on the hip. He blushed.

“I like. It’s cute, like you” Dean told him kissing him.

  


  


Castiel was still in just a towel and Dean was going to take advantage as he slipped his hand underneath from behind and started to tease Castiel’s hole. “I want you again”

“Alpha” Castiel moaned as Dean slid his fingers inside. Dean then pulled his cock out and helped Castiel slide down inch by inch, making them both moan as Castiel started to slowly roll his hips as Dean held him against him and kissed him.

 

**#####**

 

“You what!” Gabriel was sitting on Castiel’s sofa, they had dinner every Monday night at Castiel’s place. “Cassie I understand me sleeping with Sam which was amazing by the way and because I’m single!” Gabriel couldn’t believe Castiel had done this. It wasn’t like him at all.

“I know Gabriel I know… I just, I don’t know. He’s sweet and he’s an Alpha and I can’t stop thinking about him.”

“And the sex?”

“And the sex – “Castiel stopped himself. He didn’t talk about things like that.

“Mind blowing huh?” Gabriel said, wiggling his eyebrows. Castiel sighed and nodded.

“He wants to see me Thursday”

“Cassie, you have to tell him about Balthazar or break up with Balthazar”

There laid the problem. If he told Dean, the Alpha wouldn’t want to see him again and if he broke up with Balthazar, there went college.

The agreement between their families was Balthazar’s family paid for his college instead of ‘buying’ Castiel out right.

He didn’t know what to do.

 

**#####**

 

Dating Dean was exhilarating. Castiel had turned green the first time Dean took him on a motorcycle ride. Watching Dean do the jumps with his motorcycle and do tricks and flips made Castiel’s heart dropped every time, terrified Dean would get hurt, but the Alpha always landed right and grinned wickedly as Castiel would run to him and kiss him at the finishing line.

Dean was from a very wealthy family that produced whiskey.

  


  


And one thing was apparent from the beginning, Dean was insatiable when it came to the Omega. And Castiel learned more and more about himself sexually with the Alpha. He loved being dominated but he took great pleasure in being the submissive Omega he truly was.

They had been seeing each other for a month now and Dean had surprised him with a bouquet of sunflowers and blue delphinium, Castiel’s favorite as well as a sushi dinner Dean made himself.

The Alpha was full of surprises and liked learning things that he appreciated and enjoyed, like food, music, cars and people.

After dinner they had gone back to Dean’s apartment where he was currently fucking Castiel with his tongue.

“Dean… yess… yess…” The Alpha inserted two fingers into the Omega’s hole and bit Castiel’s left cheek making him yelp.

“Gonna fuck you so good baby” Dean murmured against Castiel’s thighs, leaving a string of hickies down both white thighs, needing to mark the Omega. He was vibrating his fingers in his lover, pushing against his prostate as Castiel pushed back against his fingers. “Cum” Dean ordered and Castiel cried out as strips of white painted the bed.

Dean turned him over and slid inside of him without missing a beat. He rolled his hips into his lover, wrapping the Omega’s legs around his waist as he kissed him leisurely, nuzzling against his cheek. He angled his hips and licked at Castiel’s neck and collar bone as the Omega’s body suddenly trembled and shook as he came hard and long between them, painting both their stomachs. “Dean…” He mewled completely spent and wrecked. Dean gave a few more slow and deep thrusts and came, gasping against Castiel’s neck.

“I want to make you mine Omega”

“I am yours”

Dean stopped moving, staying deep in Castiel’s heat. His emerald eyes looked down into sky blue ones. His hand caressed his cheek, watching as the flushed Omega leaned into the touch.

“Cas, I mean I want to claim you, mate you.” Dean said pop kissing him. “I want to one day fill you with my pups, have you all round and swollen, proof of my love for you”

Dean Winchester just told him he loved him.

“Dean…” Wide surprised blue eyes. “I’---“

“You’re not ready, I get it. But think about it” Dean stood up from the bed and headed towards the bathroom, leaving his stunt lover in the sheets.

 

**#####**

 

Balthazar made his way to his fiancée’s bedroom and found him standing naked at his sink in his bathroom with the door open. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

“What the fuck is that?”

Castiel spun around not having heard Balthazar come in. “What?”

Balthazar made his way to him and pulled him forward, showing him in the mirror that bite mark on his ass and the many hickeys on his thighs.

Dean.

“You have a fucking bite mark on your ass and hickies which are clearly not mine!” Balthazar bark, shoving Castiel into the bedroom.

“Just like the nail marks you have on your back that are clearly not mine!” Castiel countered. Balthazar had been fucking an Omega named Bela Talbot. Castiel wasn’t dumb, all the late out things, the hushed phone calls, the excuses to reschedule their dates. He knew because that’s what he had also been doing for the past month with Dean.

Balthazar smirked. “Fine we are both guilty, but my lover knows you exist. She couldn’t care less, but does your lover know you’re engaged? From the bite mark I’ll go and guess you found an Alpha. You think he would be thrilled knowing you’re a cheater?”

No. Dean would end things with him right then and there…. And he had just asked him to be his mate… Castiel wanted to cry.

Balthazar quickly noticed. “I suggest you either tell your lover or I will. Wouldn’t be hard to find out who it is.”

“I don’t want to be with you, I don’t want to marry you!”

“You love him… interesting”

“Balthazar please, you don’t love me so why continue this?”

“Because if I don’t marry you, I don’t get the family fortune. My parent’s contract with your parents is quite tight and frustratingly iron clad.”

Castiel just cried in frustration. He wanted Dean.

 

**#####**

 

Castiel made his way to the track. He knew Gabriel would be there with Sam and he really didn’t want an audience but part of him wanted Gabriel’s comfort.

He spotted the two easily and Gabriel came running. “Cassie!”

“Gabriel”

“Woah what’s wrong?” Gabriel had been firmly wrapped around Sam for weeks and the two hadn’t spoken much.

“Balthazar knows-“

“Yeah but you told Dean--, you never told Dean”

“I couldn’t…” Castiel was trying so hard not to cry. He wanted Dean’s arm around him, he wanted the Alpha’s scent to calm him and make him feel like he was home…

“Cassie…”

“Dean asked me to mate with him… I want to so badly but now”

“Balthazar won’t let you go will he? It’s all about the money, your school funds and his family fortune” Castiel could only nod.

He saw Dean then at the start line in his MX pants and jacket that were white and blue. He placed the helmet on his head with his goggles. He got the signal and took off.

Castiel, Gabriel and Sam watched on as Dean started to jump and do tricks. Sam had previously explained most of the moves. Dean did a back-flip and clicked his heels. He then did a full spin and then stuck his legs between his arms and stretched back, making himself lay flat over the flying bike. The difficult move was called the ‘coffin’.

When Dean was done, he quickly gave his bike to his awaiting assistant along with his helmet and jogged over to Castiel.

“Hey sweetheart” He said smiled at him.

Castiel couldn’t look away, his hair wild and his beaming smile.

“I’ll be back” Gabriel ran off towards Sam, leaving them.

Dean stepped closer and kissed him, Castiel selfishly held on to him.

“What’s wrong?” Dean could smell his distress.

“I love you” Castiel blurted out, surprising himself as well as Dean. The Alpha smiled and went to kiss him again but Castiel stepped back. “Alpha I have to tell you something…” He couldn’t look at Dean. His tears were already drowning his eyes and his lip shook.

Dean was really confused, his Omega just told him he loved him but there was something he needed to tell him and he was crying. The fear and pain Castiel was radiating was confusing him all the more.

“What’s wrong Cas?”

“I—I have a fiancée….for two years now and….”He wasn’t done but Dean was. He put his hands threw his blue and black hair and couldn’t look at Castiel.

“Dean please wait” He begged reaching for Dean but the Alpha stepped away.

“You made a complete fool of me. Did you enjoy having me fall for you? Asking you to mate when all this time… all this time you were sleeping with –“

“No! I wasn’t sleeping with him when with you, I –“

“Quiet Omega!” Dean roared, he was livid. Castiel flinched back as if he had been struck.

“Stay away from me” That was the last thing Dean said to him as he walked away.

Castiel cried and watched him go. He couldn’t breathe, he had never felt such pain before. His sobs became vocal as he screamed his anguish.

“Cassie come on, I’ll take you home” Gabriel wrapped his arms around him and Castiel held on as he wailed.

 

**#####**

 

For the past month Castiel buried himself in his studies. Balthazar continued to see Bela Talbot, just didn’t bother hiding it any longer and took joy in Castiel’s misery of a broken heart.

Gabriel tried to get him to come out but he wouldn’t.

He walked through the school halls and saw a poster announcing the MX games event that Saturday. The names of the competitors were displayed and sure enough, Dean Winchester was written in bold letters, glaring at him.

Maybe he could just watch? Dean had told him to stay away and he had… physically. He had tried calling and texting him but never got any answers or replies… He just wanted to see the Alpha.

 

**#####**

 

“I’m so happy you came Cassie” Gabriel was sitting next to him in the bleachers to watch.

Dean was amazing to watch. He fed off the adrenaline and placed second while Sam placed six. Castiel watched unable to stop smiling as Dean took off his helmet and was all smiles. His hair was dyed red now.

Dean was celebrating with his friends and then a beautiful brunette Omega jumped in Dean’s arms hugging him. Castiel’s heart broke all over again… of course the handsome Alpha would find someone else… even if it only had been a month… but it was his fault… he stood abruptly and all but ran away.

“Cassie! Wait!” Gabriel yelled after him, both unaware that Dean had seen him run away.

 

**#####**

 

“Sam!”

“Ahh” Gabriel went flying from Sam’s lap as Dean burst through his bedroom door.

“Dean! What the hell man!”

“Ouch…” Gabriel growled rubbing his behind.

“Oh good you are here” Dean said looking down at Gabriel.

“Hi to you too Dean-o”

“Was that Castiel at the event?”

Gabriel looked up him surprised. “Either Sam told you or you have great vision. We were a bit far.”

“I didn’t tell him”

“Must be the Alpha vision then” Gabriel joked.

“Was that him or not?”

Gabriel sighed. “Does it matter? He saw you with Lisa and bolted. He’s not over you, I’m not sure he ever will be” Gabriel murmured looking away, finally standing.

“Lisa?”

“Yeah the pretty brunette Omega that was all over you”

“Oh her”

“Was there a point to you interrupting our love session?” Gabriel said, returning to pawing at Sam.

Dean rolled his eyes. “I… is he still with his fiancée?”

“Oh now you wanna hear the story”

“Is he or not?”

“Yes, he doesn’t have a choice”

“What the hell does that mean?”

“Dean I tried to talk to you for weeks! Hell I know Cas has tried calling and texting you”’

“He made a fool of me Gabe”

Gabriel took a minute to remove himself from Sam’s grasp. “He never meant for that to happen. This thing between the two of you just consumed him and he didn’t want what exactly happened to happen. He’s stuck in this engagement his parents set up. They basically sold him to Balthazar’s family but with conditions. “  
  
Dean’s nostrils flared. “He’s not a pet to sell”

“Yeah well for us Omega’s, most families do that. I was raised in the system so no family to sell me”

“What are the conditions?”

“They pay his school fees so he can attend. If he leaves Balthazar he will have to drop out and his parents won’t welcome him back home, so he has nowhere to go, like I said he’s stuck”

“What about Balthazar? What if he left Cas?”

“He won’t. If he leaves Cassie, he won’t inherit the family fortune”

Dean turned to leave. “Hey Dean. He’s a mess without you, he really does love you. He was so happy when you asked him to mate… he just studies in his apartment while Balthazar goes out with Bela.“  
  
Dean clenched his jaw and left.

 

**#####**

 

Castiel couldn’t breathe. He had missed his heat and as he stared down the clear digital word. Part of him was so happy… so very happy… but the other part of him freaked as reality hit…. He broke down in tears.

“What the hell is the matter with you?” Balthazar came into the bathroom, finding him in tears on the floor. The Beta saw the test.

“If you’re with pup, this will make our parents very happy, they will think it’s mine”

Castiel was going to be sick. He emptied the contents of his stomach into the toilet.

“Don’t look so upset Cassie, at least I’m letting you keep it”

Balthazar walked out.

 

**#####**

 

Castiel had secluded himself even more after finding out he was pregnant, at four months he already had a small bump. He would pretend at night that Dean was there holding him, wanting their pup. Balthazar had forbade him to tell anyone about the pregnancy, even Gabriel, or he would get it terminated.

Tonight the school was holding a valentines dance and Balthazar had told him to get dressed that they were making an appearance, that their parents would expect pictures.

He stood in front of the full view mirror and caressed his showing stomach, imagining Dean behind him hold him…

“Are you ready yet?” Balthazar said coming into the room, jolting Castiel out of his fantasy.

“Yes...”

“Good let’s go”

 

**#####**

 

The party was fully underway as Balthazar walked in dragging Castiel by the hand. The Omega stayed close and kept his eyes down, not wanting to see anyone.

Balthazar found Adam and his friends and they chatted in a circle, Castiel stayed behind him wishing he could just disappear.

“Cassie?” Castiel turned around finding Gabriel with Sam behind him. He averted his eyes.

“Hello Gabriel”

Gabriel took him in his arms and hugged him then stepped back quickly. “Cassie your…. Is this why you disappeared?” Gabriel asked, watching his best friend looking over his shoulder at Balthazar.

“Balthazar, may I go to the rest room?” The Beta simply waved him off.

Gabriel pulled Castiel into the rest room.

“It’s Dean’s isn’t it?” Castiel nodded trying his best not to cry.

“What’s Dean’s?” Dean stepped out of the stall, surprising both Omegas.

Castiel whined at the sight of him. His Alpha was standing in front of him and everything in his body wanted to go to Dean. He felt himself move and then stopped and looked away closing his eyes as tears fell from them.

“Cas…” Dean hadn’t expected to see him when he heard Gabriel’s voice he had expect Sam, not Castiel.

The whine the Omega had made and his scent, fear, grief and something else he couldn’t figure out. Everything in Dean yelled for him to hold the Omega and soothe him.

Castiel went towards the door but Gabriel beat him to it. “You two should talk” He said and left. Castiel stayed facing the door. Dean took a step towards him and he was so very confused as to what to do.

“Look at me Cas” Ever so slowly he turned around but kept his eyes away from Dean’s face. He didn’t want to see the hate and anger in those eyes. “Look at me” This time Dean ordered.

There he stood with his emerald eyes behind his clear glasses, dressed dashingly in a black suit and button up shirt with a red tie. He had switched all of his piercings to diamond studs and his highlights were red and pink.

Dean couldn’t look away from the Omega, he looked so small and sad, those beautiful blue eyes full of pain, tears swimming in his eyes as his lips trembled looking up at him. Then Castiel caressed his stomach absently, showing the swell of it.

Dean took a step and Castiel stepped back against the wall and looked away. Dean reached him and scented him. Castiel shivered, having Dean scenting him made him mewl.

Dean lifted his face to look up at him then placed the other on his stomach. “You’re with pup… our pup”

Castiel nodded, unable to tell if Dean was upset or not. Then the Alpha was kissing him, wrapping his arms around him, devouring his mouth. Castiel couldn’t stop whining and mewling.

“You’re safe, you’re ok” Dean cooed in his ear, holding him tightly against him.

Dean hadn’t let himself miss the Omega. He had thrown himself in every project, every race and event to not think about the blue eyes that haunted him at night.

“I’ll take care of you, you’re not going to marry Balthazar. You’re mine and you’re having my pup”

“Dean…” Castiel cried against him, holding on tightly to the Alpha’s jacket. His hormones were all over the place with his pregnancy.

Balthazar was suddenly in the door and he grabbed Castiel by the arm painfully. “Oh I’m guessing you’re the donor for the bundle of joy. Thanks” Balthazar pulled Castiel out of the bathroom and pulled him across the dance floor with Dean hot on his heels.

“Stop!” Dean roared making many around them scatter and surprisingly even Balthazar stopped and turned to face Dean.

“You want this piece of nothing here” Balthazar said, shoving Castiel to Dean who carefully caught him. “I’ll let our parents know you got yourself pregnant, whoring yourself. You will be forced out of school and have nowhere to go, you ungrateful Omega slu-“ Dean punched Balthazar straight in the face. Knocking him out.

Dean took off his jacket revealing his tattooed arms, his dress shirt had no sleeves and wrapped the jacket around Castiel’s shaking form.

“Your safe, come on”

 

**#####**

 

Dean footed the bill for Castiel’s tuition. The Omega felt horrible but Dean was adamant, saying it was his duty as his Alpha to provide for him and the pup. All he asked was that he finished school. Castiel of course agreed and stayed on, making sure to do well in all of his classes, not wanting to disappoint Dean.

The Alpha was loving and sweet. Castiel was over the moon, especially when he admitted to him that he had never seen Star Wars, and Dean had insisted on a movie night which ended in sex on the floor.

 

**#####**

 

**Two Years Later**

They were going to one of Gabriel’s Documentary screening. Castiel looked at his watch again and decided to go see what his mate and pup were doing taking so long.

The sound of giggling and a husky laugh graced his ears as he walked into his and Dean’s bedroom, but it was empty. More giggling sounded and he made his way towards the bathroom quietly.

Castiel covered his mouth to stop himself from laughing out loud, his smile hitting ear to ear at the sight before him.

Dean was standing at the sink with their little pup Hunter, standing on the counter leaning against Dean’s chest as both made muscles with their arms like Hulk Hogan.

Their pup was watching himself and his Daddy in the mirror imitating him. Dean’s tattooed arms flexing and the pup did the same, giggling as Dean smiled and encouraged him.

Castiel came into the room, loving how his pup spotted him in the mirror and turned around to look at him over Dean’s shoulder and giggled happily, jumping up and down.

“Hi baby” Castiel said, kissing the mini Dean’s forehead. “What are you and Daddy doing huh?”

“Muscles!” The pup said bouncing, making Dean smile proudly.

“Come on Hunter, let’s show Papa our muscles” Dean said and the pup copied Dean doing the ‘grrr’ sound with it.

Castiel laughed and kissed both his ‘muscled’ men.

This was the life he had always dreamed of. A handsome and ever so loving Alpha and a perfect little pup.

“We are going to be late” Castiel fussed smiling.

“Hunter show Papa what the Rock does” Castiel rolled his eyes, Dean had a thing for WWE and Hunter had started to get into it.

Hunter looked up at Castiel and tried arching a brow, just like Dean was doing.

Castiel couldn’t keep the smile from his face.

“I love you” He told Dean kissing his Alpha who picked up their pup off the counter in the process.

“Love you too. Your two Alphas are ready” He mused. Castiel snorted.

“Dean we don’t know if he’ll present as an Alpha till he hits puberty”

Dean looked at his pup in his arms. “Hunter will be an Alpha, you’ll see.” He said smiling brightly, ushering Castiel through the door. “Now our second will be an Omega”

Castiel just shook his head and let his Alpha go on.

 

**End**


End file.
